One day she won't be his
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: Brad Maddox one shot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


A/N: I'm at a bit of a writer block with my other story. So I whipped this out while I try to get my creativity on lol It's just a short one short for now, but it could possibly become a story. Anyway, enjoy

He quietly used his room key and opened the hotel room door. He came in late from the house show once again. The hotel room was dark besides the dim orange light coming from the bathroom. His room was occupied, something that probably shouldn't surprise him as much as it did. Lately she's made it a habit of sleeping in his room, in his bed, alongside him. He sat down quietly at the desk chair, taking of his tennis shoes and watching the sleeping beauty in his bed. She was softly snoring, and the bed sheet was draped just below her hips.

He didn't understand it. Of all the guys in the industry he couldn't understand why she chose him. Sure they had a lot of things in common, but he was a rookie. She'd been there for years. He knew that the guys she hung around with, mostly Barrett, Slater, McIntyre, and Sheamus were giving her a really hard time about being with him. She had a better heart that he did, that's for sure. He ran his hand over his face and once again his gaze fell upon her sleeping form. Really he should just go and share a room with Seth, or head down to the bar for a drink. Even as the thoughts ran through his head he knew he didn't want to. The uncertainly was tearing him apart. How long could he keep doing this? Finally making up his mind he put his tennis shoes back on and hastily got up to leave for Seth's room.

"When did you get in?" Her sleepy voice asks him, turning onto her back and pushing herself up onto her elbows. Even in the dark she was beautiful, a few of her dark curls had strayed from the pony tail and had fallen in front of her face.

"Just a few minutes ago. I didn't mean to wake you." He tells her, leaning up against the wall at the edge of the bed.

"You look like you're leaving again." She mumbles. He could tell she was disappointed by her tone of voice.

"Wouldn't think of it." He smiles in the dark, once again putting his bag down and kicking off his tennis shoes. She watches him as he pulls off his tee shirt and crawls into bed next to her.

"How many times are we going to do this?" She signs.

"Go through what?" He asked her, knowing damn well what she was talking about. Tonight wasn't the first night that he'd thought about leaving.

"You know what I'm talking about Brad." She tells him in more of an annoyed tone. He molds his body up against hers, wrapping an arm around her waist. His fingers traced circles around her bellybutton and he softly nuzzled her neck.

She turned over to face him, letting her fingers run through his hair before pressing her lips to his. He shouldn't have known this was coming, it always did. He returned the kiss, letting his tongue slip into her mouth and slide over her bottom lip. His hand runs down the length of her arm before intertwining their fingers and brings her hand up above her head. A slight moan emitted from her throat as he trailed kisses down her neck and positioned himself over top of her. His now had both her hands pinned above her head as he pushed his hardness against her crotch.

"You don't have to you know." He tells her, still uncertain as to why she was here.

"You really need to work on your self-esteem." She replies back in an amused tone. She tugged with her hands and he immediately let them free, not moving as her fingers lightly trailed along his biceps and down his sides. He let the question leave his mind when he felt her fingers pull down his basketball shorts, along with his boxers. She used her feet to push them the rest of the way off, kicking the discarded clothing off the edge of the bed. He leaned down and reconnected their lips, letting his hand wander down and massage her breasts.

One of these days he was sure she'd find someone else.

One of these days he'd come back to the room and find it empty.

He sat up between her knees, and effortlessly pulled the tank top over her head and sank down to take one of her breasts in his mouth. She let out a soft moan, grabbing a fistful of hair in her hand. After a few moments he left a trail of kisses straight down her stomach and around her bellybutton before hooking a finger in each side of her panties, letting them join his own shorts on the floor. His thumb circled her clit and he pushed a finger inside her, slowly fucking her with it. He loved the way she squirmed under him, the cute little noises she made when he touched her just right.

"Brad..." She moans, gripping on his forearm when he slips a second finger inside her. The sensations were driving her over the edge and she began moving her hips along with his own actions. He waited until she was near her orgasm before pulling his hand away from her, earning a small cry of protest that was quickly cut off when he plunged his tongue back into her mouth.

One of these days she won't be his.

One of these days she'll stop defending him and going out of her way to make him feel wanted.

He positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her for a moment before pushing his full length inside of her. He pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in and repeating the action several times. It was obvious by her moans that she wasn't far from an orgasm. The way she'd rake her fingers over his stomach and dig her nails into his back. The way she'd wrap her legs around his waist and meet him thrust for thrust. He increased his pace, pushing into her with a purpose.

"Fuck..." She starts, grabbing a handful of bed sheets with one hand and his bicep with the other, "Brad..." She moans again. A few seconds later her eyes clamped shut and her body convulsed under his own. He thrust into her one last time and came, growling into her neck. After a moment he rolled off to the side and she molded herself to his side, letting a hand rest on his stomach.

Yeah... One day she wouldn't be here.

But that wasn't today. Today she was his. And maybe tomorrow, she'd be his again.


End file.
